I Fell For You So Catch Me
by Butterly.Fly-Away
Summary: Continuing after Camp Rock story. With Shane Gray asking her out, Caitlyn moving next to her and becoming famous what could go wrong for Mitchie Torres? Apparently, alot. Smitchie-Naitlyn-Jess
1. Just The Beginning

I'm new on this and well, I like Camp Rock very much. So I thought that I'd continue from the movie. Is it good? Could you tell me before I make another chapter? Thanks, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. So sad. D:

* * *

**_Mitchie's POV_**

"So..." Shane said looking down at the calm blue waters, reflecting the moonlit sky while we sat in suddenly small canoe. We were sitting in the canoe on the lake like I promoised him we would. I nodded. "Shane," I paused and he looked up at me which I hoped he would. "I'm sorry for well, lying and not coming upfront about it and just well not being a good person but I never told anything to the mags."

He nodded and suddenly, it seemed that the canoe got smaller and we were side by side. "It's okay. You really didn't even lie to me, just Tess. And that neon chick? Um," He paused to think of Caitlyn's name and I grinned. "Caitlyn?" He nodded. "Yeah, she told me what a bad person Tess was and I kind of understand." I nodded.

"Yeah." We both looked up at the moon. It looked so beautiful.

Shane coughed and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and leaned in. I had a small panic attack inside while he leaned in too.

He was gonna kiss me! Shane Gray, a rockstar, was gonna kiss me!

I squealed inside and his lips lightly touched mine when two voice united to yell. "Guys, over here!" The voices yelled and Shane pulled back. "Freaking stupid little..." He mumbled and paddled back to the docks.

We weren't that far away since we kind of don't know how to canoe but anyway, we got out the canoe safely looked at Nate, Shane's bandmate and Caitlyn, my new best friend. They looked awkward together and Caitlyn's eyes showed something I couldn't figure out. I shrugged it off though because Caitlyn's well, Caitlyn. We walked over and they smiled. "Hi, um Mitchie is it? Nate Black." He shook hands with me and Shane rolled his eyes. "Nate, too formal." Nate bit his lip and nodded. "Sorry, kind of a serious person." I giggled and Caitlyn looked down. Shane nodded. "So?" Nate looked at Shane with an confused look etched into his features before he realized. "Oh um, we gotta go. Remember? Leaving tomorrow." Shane sighed and I frowned, remembering that school was starting up soon. Another school year with just one friend.

Perfect, just perfect. Shane hugged me tight but not too tight and he whispered into my ear. "See ya tomorrow." He kissed me softly before walking away gracefully. I watched after him, starstruck. Caitlyn laughed and grinned. "That boy sure is a heartbreaker." I snapped out of it quickly and looked at Caitlyn, a smirk on my face. "What about Nate, Caity?" She looked down and even in the darkness, I saw blush. "What happened?" She shook her head. "Uh, nothing?" I nodded. "Sureee."

She glared at me and I let it go. Besides, Shane would tell me later. I looked at her and shrugged. "Wanna walk back to the cabin?"

Oh, Caitlyn convinced Brown to move me to her cabin for the night. She nodded. "Why not?" We walked back to the cabin, me trying to get her to spill about Nate but failing epically. I sighed as we walked into our cabin and Caitlyn, being smart, smiled as she sat on her bed and crossing her legs.

"You like Shane." I nodded sheepishly and she looked down. "I wish I had a prince charming." I smirked. "Or a rockstar?" I said, hinting obviously at Nate. She threw her pillow at me and I giggled. "Come on, you two are perfect. You balance each other out! Your sassy, silly, bittersweet, spunky, random, unpredictable and you're fierce. He's serious, unfunny, sour, predictable and so nice." She rolled her eyes. "And? Mitch, we don't even know each other." I blinked. "So?"

She sighed. "I don't know him, he doesn't know me. I bet I'll be a dweeb in his eyes." I frowned. "You're not a dweeb." She remained silent and I took the silence that I should leave her alone. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I yawned and stepped out to see Caitlyn reading a book in interest.

I smiled and sat on my bed, painting my toe nails a baby blue. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard snoring. I looked up to see Caitlyn sleeping soundly. I grinned and finished my toe nails. I closed the lid to the nail polish and proceeded to fall asleep.

-------------------

**_Shane's POV_**

"Shane, I swear I can do the vase thing to you again." I groaned in response to my crazy uncle and soon, ice cold water enocuntered with my body. I screamed and jumped up. "BROWN!" I yelled at the grinning man in front of me. "Get dressed, you're leaving for your World Tour in about 5 hours." I rolled my eyes and grabbed an outfit before hopping into the shower. I turned on the hot water and sung Gotta Find You quietly while in the shower.

What? It's catchy...

I hopped out and towel-dried my hair and put on a "Pow!" comic V-neck and black skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of checkerboard vans and straightened my gorgeous hair, as always. I stepped out of the cabin and looked around for Mitchie or that one chick. Hm, what's her name?

Caroline? No. I walked, deep in thought. Candi! Hmm, nope. This is really bothering me. OH! Lilly. No, not Lilly. I bumped into Jason and looked at him in surprise. He wore an outfit themed in birds. I blinked at him and he grinned. "I'm a bird fan!" He laughed. I backed slowly away, my eyes wide. This guy is on something. Hmm, is it Hilary?

Hmm, not that. What is it? I glanced up to see Nate ruffling his curly hair and sitting on in the empty mess hall. They stayed for the last two days. We're leaving today for our World Tour for our new album. I walked in and sat next to him as he sung and strummed his guitar. "Hey Nate." I said nonchalantly. He jumped and I smirked. "What's up?" Nate shrugged. "Nothing." I nodded. "Good so you'll go and find Mitchie and that sassy neon chick with me." Nate raised an eyebrow. "Sassy, neon chick?" I smiled. "Yeah, you'll like her. She's hot." Nate rolled his eyes. "Doubt it." I laughed and dragged him out the mess hall and toward Mitchie's cabin. I knocked politely and waited for someone to open up.

Nate yawned and I rolled my eyes. That neon chick opened the door in a bright purple tanktop and demin light blue shorts. Her feet had on purple and white flip flops. Her hair was curly and basically wrapped around her shoulders. I nudged Nate and gave him a sly grin while he grinned back. She rolled her eyes. "Come on in popstars." I went to cockily correct her but Nate cut me off. "Shut. Up. I might have a chance." He mumbled, walking in. She sat on her bed lazily and leaned back onto her pillows. "Mitchie will be out in like, 20 minutes." I nodded and sat down on her bed. "Hey, what's your name?" Nate rolled his eyes and she raised an eyebrow. "Caitlyn, Caity, Cait. Whatever you wanna call me." I nodded.

Caitlyn! That was it. I laughed inwardly and Nate nodded. "Nice to meet you, Cait. Mind if I call you that?" She gave him a look and went to speak. "Yeah, sure. Jason, right?" Nate's face fell and I frowned. She laughed. "I'm kidding. I have a dark sense of humor, my friends tell me." I grinned and looked at Nate who laughed. "Mine too." Mitchie stepped out and I gaped. She wore a tight fitting blue spaghetti strap shirt and a demin skirt with black converses. I smiled at her. "Hey, Mitch." Mitchie smiled and waved at Nate. "Hey, Nate!" She said, acknowledging him. He grinned and nodded. "Yup, in the flesh." Mitchie nodded her head toward Nate at Caitlyn. Caitlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. I became confused.

What were they doing? Nate looked away. I got an idea and I smiled. "I gotta talk to Mitchie outside, right Mitch?" Caitlyn realized my idea before she glared immensely.

Hehe.

Mitchie blinked and when I gave her a look she gasped. "Oh! Oh, yeah we do. You two converse. We'll be back." We walked out of the cabin, smirking.


	2. Embarrassed Rambling and Tess Tyler

**_I like the beginning of this story. Okay first things first: Thanks for favoring guys! I'm not gonna post who did because I don't wanna...Actually I'm lazy. :D Secondly: Nate is definitely out of character on this but he talked so little in the movie, I can put him however I want him to be like, so HAH! :P Oh, enjoy! Oh yeah, Tess is in this chapter! oOh, CATFIGHT! Kidding, kidding. :) Well? Read already! _**

_**Gosh.**_

Disclaimer: Ohkay yew got meh! I'm actually Walt Disney's long lost sister who's taken over the company. **Not**! I seriously don't own anything.

* * *

**_Caitlyn's POV_**

I sat there on my bed, painting my toenails a bright yellow. I hummed Forever The Sickest Kid's song Hey Brittany as I painted them. Maybe I could paint my nails yellow and purple!

"So, how old are you?" I didn't bother to look up, knowing Nate was talking to me. "Oh, 15. I'm guessing you too?" Hey, obsessed little sister, okay?

"Uh, yeah. How'd you-?" I smiled. "Know?" He nodded. "Fanatic little sister." He frowned and shrugged. "Should've known." This guy is a bit... quiet.

I finished my toes and quickly blew on them, trying to get them as dried as much as they can be. Nate watched me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yellow? Why not purple?" I shrugged. "I like yellow." I wiggled my toes, looking at them. "Well, yellow does go good with purple so.." He nodded and so did I.

"Yeah, like I would put on green." He chuckled at my sarcasm but I froze. "Green would be so cool!" He laughed. I looked around my neon colors and looked for a good green. "Hmm.." I said, trying to find one.

He watched me and I kind of felt nervous under his stare. "I can't find a good one." He nodded. "Oh well." I heard Mitchie whisper loudly.

Yeah, that's what I don't get! People whisper and all but they don't even whisper softly. They're like "HEY, JOE! DID YOU HEAR WHAT JESSICA DID?!" It's pointless to whisper when you have a big mouth.

Nate looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shushed him by putting my finger on his lips and he nodded. I brought him over to the door and we put our ears to the door, facing each other.

"Shane, they're not making out or anything. It's pointless!" I heard Mitchie say. I raised an eyebrow and Nate smirked. "Well, they should! They're perfect for each other. Why isn't this working?" Then a crash happened and all I heard were gasps from people walking past. I pulled and away and looked out the window.

They were smooching! "Aw, gross! PDA!" I yelled and the window was a crack open because they heard me. They looked at me and they blushed greatly. I backed away and Nate chuckled.

"I bet you that they watched us to try and get us to go out." He said, frowning. I gasped. "No, really?" Sarcasm, it's bliss. "Okay, okay. You knew that, didn't you?" I nodded, grinning. "Don't you think we should give what they want?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate's POV

She was flirting with me. Caity was definitely flirting with me and god, I didn't want her to stop.

I put on a smirk and went to reply with Shane burst in, smiling. "Mitchie's my girlfriend!" He announced excitedly. I glared and Caitlyn sighed and scooted away from me.

I hate Shane now. "Congrats." I said bitterly, looking down. The air was now awkward and Shane could sense he interrupted a moment between us. "Oh, err, sorry! Awkward." he said in a weak happy voice. Mitchie ran in and squealed. "I'm Shane's g-" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Girlfriend? We know." Shane whispered something in her ear and she frowned. "Shane! They almost-" He shut her up by slapping his mouth over her mouth and he pulled away his hand wet. "Ew! You licked me!"

Ew, sounds gross. Caitlyn laughed and highfived Mitchie who was grinning. "Guys, guys, guys!" Jason squealed. As a girl, I must say.

He ran in with a baby bird in his hands and Caitlyn 'awed before running over to him and petting the bird. "Such a cutie!" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you are." Everyone looked at me in different emotions. Shane with an amused one, Mitchie with an all-knowing one, Caitlyn with a shocked one and Jason with a confused one. "Oh, I didn't mean that. Not that you're not a cutie. I mean, you're hot!" I paused and she was blushing. Jason took the opportunity to sneak out. To what? I dunno. "Oh, that's not what I meant! Not that it isn't true or anything but um," Shane slapped his hand over my mouth to stop me from rambling and Caity bit her lip. "That was... informative." I blushed but because and thanks of Shane, she couldn't see it. She smiled at me. "But if you want to know, I think you're cute too." Shane's jaw dropped and she walked out with Mitchie and the bird in her hands. I pulled away his hand and grinned.

"She digs me." Shane rolled his eyes and dragged me out of the cabin. "If a girl still likes you after you basically embarassed yourself and her in front of both your friends, she's a keeper." I glared at him and looked around for the girls. Then, something caught my eye. Jason was kissing some girl.

**Wait**.....

...

..

.

KISSING? I nudged Shane and nodded toward Jason. He glanced at Jason and gave me a 'what-the-hell-are-you-getting-at?' look. I get those alot, ya know. I glared and nodded toward him again. Shane did a double-take and gasped.

"JASON?!" I'm not _that_ dramatic. Shane must've yelled loud because Jason pulled away and looked at us. Shane glared and gestured to come over while I, the cool one, waved and gave a thumbs-up. Jason blushed and told his girl to wait there while he talked to us. He jogged over and smiled. "Hi guys!" I grinned. "Niceee." Shane nudged me and I groaned. He hit me in the ribs!

Ouch. "Why are you kissing a chick?" Jason frowned and glanced back at her. "She isn't a baby chicken." The blond girl waved and grinned. I don't understand, why wouldn't you be embarrassed that you kissed a guy and now he's being hassled by his best friend? See, I'm not understanding that.

I don't know, I'm not a girl. "What? You know, you're one of the weirdest guys ever. Next to Nate here." I looked up at him and glared. "I'm not weird! Just... unique." They both nodded like I was a two year old still stating something I thought was obvious. I rolled my eyes as Shane lectured Jason. You know, Shane is being really fatherly and like, brotherly lately. It's creeping the hell out of me.

It's Mitchie. She influenced him. Speaking of Mitchie, where's Caitlyn? I looked around the camp for Caity and sighed when I couldn't see her. What I did see was our new tourbus. It had Shane as the leader and him flipping his hair. Jason grinning and holding a guitar and me? I looked awesome. It had a serious me with my back to Shane, me with my eyes squinting and one hand like holding my chin as if I was thinking. I grinned and looked back to the guys.

"...And the paparazzi? God, Jason! What were you thinking?"

"Guys, look at our tourbus!" They stopped talking and looked at the tourbus. Awesome.

Shane grinned. "I gotta find Mitchie." Jason looked at it and grinned. He then ran back to the girl. I looked around for someone to talk to. I felt lonely. Something clicked in my mind and I looked at Jason and the girl.

I know her! That's Tess Tyler! Why didn't I realize that before? Isn't she touring with us this tour? Whoa, I'm like really slow.

"BOO!" I screamed and turned around to find someone I really wasn't expecting. Like, at all.

* * *

**Hey look down there! Guess what that green worded button is for?  
Making my day. And it's be great if you'd click. Just you know, click it!  
You know you want to!  
PUH-LEASE?**


End file.
